


Suit Up

by doc_boredom



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sharing Clothes, mild flirtations, sure lets call it that, they're cute ok, this was v spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/doc_boredom
Summary: For some reason, the kids decide to trade suits.Miles makes puns, Gwen gets introspective.You know, the usual.





	Suit Up

“Talk about a sticky situation.”

“Gee Miles, you really know how to make a girl laugh.”

It was stupid, really, the kind of thing only kids would do, and since they were both kids it was a given. They stood across from one another now, Gwen shaking her head in his clothes, and Miles…

Well, he was having the time of his life wearing hers.

“I gotta get me one of these.” He was talking about the built in hood, which he now kept flipping on and off his head. “I mean, it’s built in and everything!”

“i know, Miles.” Gwen rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself. The hood was her favorite part, and it felt strange to be without it. Still, Miles’s suit was like a second skin, and even without the hood there was something appealing about the sharp black of the boy’s suit, the way it still smelt of fresh spray paint…

He stuck his arm out and let another web stream fly from hers. She ought to be trying his out too, trying to find any issues with it, you know, the kinds of things that mattered in the heat of the moment, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to do that, much less do  _anything_  except watch the other.

Sometimes, Gwen swore that they had been born for this. That something intended them to be what and who they were and nothing else. She could see it in Miles despite his lingering awkwardness. There was something about the way his wrist flexed and moved, the way his spine curved as he threw his whole body forward. 

“Gwen!”

She flinched and realized that he was standing right there, like right  _right_  there, no more than a few inches between them.

“If I was a villain, you’d be dead.” He tried to chastise her, but she could hear the mischief in his voice from behind the mask.  _Her_  mask. “Pah-pah, like this!” Miles moved before she could react, grazing his knuckles against her stomach. But even then she still just stood there and looked at him, trying to make sense of the fact that that was really Miles. The same boy who had gone from nothing to something just like  _that_. “Gwen?” He said again, this time much softer, leaning into becoming worried.

Gwen couldn’t have that.

Her body moved before she could even think about it, her left fist tapping his shoulder before her other came up to brush against his stomach. “And you’d be too, Morales.” She managed her own grin, finally snapping out of her reverie. “Now can i have my damn suit back?”

He perked up immediately, the moment apparently forgotten. “Aw, but I was just starting to get into the swing of things. Get it? Swing!!!”

She snorted before she could help herself. Damn it. This was the second time he had managed that. He knew it too. Miles pushed the bottom part of his mask up, giving her a wild grin. “Made you laugh.” He informed her, like she hadn’t been aware of the fact.

Gwen turned away, thankful for the fact that she still had his on, and that it covered the way her cheeks flushed. “Barely.” She huffed, over it.

She knew he was still grinning when he spoke again. “Well,” Miles said. “It’s a start.”


End file.
